This invention relates generally to removing pollutants from a gas and more particularly, to removing water reactive pollutants from the gas.
The use for various scrubbing apparatus and methods for the removal of particulate matter and gaseous contaminates, such as, water reactive pollutants, from airstreams in order to minimize pollution is well known. For example, in the manufacture of polyurethane foam, the feed stock often contains toluene 2, 4-Diisocyanate ("TDI") which is considered a pollutant and the concentrations of which in ambient air are regulated. Therefore, gases created during portions of the polyurethane foam manufacturing process which contain TDI must be cleansed prior to being released to atmosphere. Known systems use a gas scrubber apparatus to react the TDI in the gas with water and collect the resulting urea. Thereafter, the gases pass through a cyclone to further remove the pollutants prior to being vented to atmosphere. There is a continuing effort to improve the capabilities and efficiencies of such gas cleaning systems to meet ever more stringent TDI concentration levels.
Consequently, there is a need for a gas scrubber system that provides improved efficiency and performance over known scrubber systems with respect to the removal of TDI from a gas.